conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Albion Island
This is only a suggestion, and could help us majorly in establishing a mainstream history. 1492 *September **Christoper Columbus, during his first voyage, discovers Albion. 1600s 1674 *September **September 9th - Albion is sighted by a French slave ship, and the ship establishes a small fort in what is now , Ixania. **September 12th - The French ship departs back to France with the slaves, leaving the fort to a company of about fourteen men, six women, and two girls. *December **December 21st - The French ship arrives in Bordeaux and tells about the island of massive size, word quickly spread across France. 1675 *January **January 4th - Word of undeveloped, uninhabited land has reached all of Europe. **January 7th - The French monarchy claims the island as the sovereign territory of France. **January 11th - The French fort on Albion is hit by a blizzard, reducing its size to only two, bedridden men. The French fort is soon completely empty. *May **May 6th - With spring coming late, many nations across Europe set sail for Albion. ---- WRITE YOUR HISTORY HERE *May **May 8th - The French ship Signeur Bleu sets sail to establish a colony for France. **May 11th - The French slave ship Sang sets sail from Dakar to the small island of Ixania to re-establish the abandoned fortress. *August **Auguest 7th - The Sang re-establishes the French settlement, naming it Port-au-Sang (meaning Port of the Sang), and begins expanding slave operations with the French colony in Senegal. **August 19th - The Signeur Bleu establishes the small settlement of Endroit d'Doré on a sheltered incline in the coastline. The Signeur Bleu immediately begins to sail back as soon as the colonists are working to establish buildings. **August 28th - With the scarcity of wood, most homes in the colony are constructed from abundant sources of tan stone with wood reserved for furniture and roofs. **August 29th - To maintain the level of slaves dying from disease and the harshness of the land, hundreds of slaves in West Africa are planned to be moved to Ixania. *September **September 3rd - With homes for all five colonist families, Endroit d'Doré is established as the capital of the Province of Sagesse of the Kingdom of France. **September 7th - The Sagessic Council of Houses is established as the unanimous body of governance for the province. The Council elects to prepare a scout group to map out the surrounding area and resources. **September 12th - The scout group departs heading south, with five men and two collies. **September 13th - The scouts find a fresh water river about x miles south of Endroit d'Doré. Meanwhile, the Council creates plans to build a small pier from which to fish off of and dock small ships. **September 15th - The proximity of Ixania proves to be a blessing as slaves are shipped into Port-au-Sang by the boatload. The gold and diamond-rich mountains serve as the basis of the new economy, and the wealth of the island is used to attract more colonist to the island. Category:Atlion Category:Events